Colours of the Kaze
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: Things are turned upside down when a certain black haired ninja falls from the sky into Pocahontas' heart. A story of love and ninjitsu... Will love blossom between these two strong, independent masters of ancient arts? Read on and find out! PxS Yaoi, MxF


Colours of the Kaze

**_Chapter 50_**

author's note: Hey everyone this is Nativeninja322 ^_^ ty for all the reviews..really appreciate it!

xXshad0wdeathn1njaXx-P x S is OTP but you might like the twist I have in this chapter for S x N ;o  
>narusasu6969-hahaha ty ty each chapter takes hourssss ;s<br>BUNSH1Ngles-thanks for the fanart lol PxS 4lyfe 3333

_LOOK AT THIS AMAZING FANART! SQUEE~ http : / mssconstance15. deviantart. com/ art / Sasuke-x-Pocahontas-283918483_

Without further ado, enjoy this chapter preview of "Ninjitsu Spirit Walk: A Love Story"… !

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 50: Colours of the Kaze

"Where could he be…I've been waiting for him forever!"

Pocahontas leapt like lightning through the pine trees at high speeds in agitation. Having activated her anti-spike jutsu learnt from her beloved, the spines did not hurt. What was hurting was her heart. She longed to be in the arms of her lover. He who had taught her the ancient ninjutsu techiniques that allowed her to fight the white man with extreme prejudice.

"Oh where could he be...?"

Pocahontas was suddenly alerted to the presence of another. Was it him? Activing her radar jutsu and cloaking jutsu with a flurry of hand techniques she found that one person was right beside her! Landing from the tree she was on, she waited hesitantly. But when the man who was chasing her landed, she became relieved.

"It has been awhile, Pocahontas-chan." That silky black hair that danced on his cheeks… his silver headband…that six pack and muscular biceps…it could only be one person. Pocahontas sighed and poked her finger at his nose.

"*sweatdrop* Don't try to fool me with that bunshin Sasuke-kun, I know you're tricking me!"

With a heavy sigh of kisama, the clone in front of her disappeared. Pocahontas felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she sighed. It had been a long time since they had been like this together…in each other's arms. It was all that she needed to keep her strength in the fight against the evil white presence coming from the East. Sasuke rubbed his chin into her cranium in affection.

"I apologize for the delay, my love." Whispered Sasuke sadly. "Your father, the third Hosage, still does not want me to see you. I had to avoid his Totem Pole Launch Jutsu in order to get here."

Pocahontas giggled and broke from his embrace. With a hand on his cheek, she told him,

"It's fine! I'm sure it was easy to best him with your Sharingan. You've memorized so many of our Spirit animal jutsus that there's no way you would lose…right?"

Pocahontas hesitated. For a moment, a glitter of hesitation shined in Sasuke's eyes. He looked troubled, lost…distant. What could possibly be wrong?

Pocahontas thought back to the days of this man's arrival. At first he was distant and depressed. He refused to interact with her tribe and instead lived in a teepee all by himself. But things had changed after they had been attacked by the Samurai of Europe. Using their ancient medieval katana techniques, they had almost bested the Hosage despite his sacred Shamanic Ninjastic Smoke technique had it not been for Sasuke's needed interference.

From then on, they had exchanged techniques. They would teach Sasuke to fish, he would teach them how to clone themselves. Her tribe would show him how to make a fire, he would teach them sacred kunai throwing techniques.

And finally, Pocahontas would offer her heart, and Sasuke would offer his. It was true love that would last. Or at least Pocahontas hoped that would be the case.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Did the Hosage hurt you?"

She walked closer to him and he caught her in a tight embrace. She gasped. Pocahontas could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was fast and wild…just like his personality.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

"I'm sorry Pocahontas-chan, but my Sharingan on its own is not enough...I cannot go home or protect anyone at this rate. I…I'm so useless."

_Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone…_

Pocahontas brought a hand to his hair and brushed it softly. It was like silk. The finest of silk. He was beautiful. She could get lost in his embrace forever. But first, she had to get rid of his doubts.

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"You are strong Sasuke-kun. You helped fight off the River Oni who wished to stop our prized Sun Festival many harvest moons ago. What more could you possibly need?"

_When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

Sasuke hugged her even tighter. Pocahontas' nose was brought to Sasuke's neck. He smelled of cherry blossoms and the beef jerky prized among her people. He raised his arm that could no longer be seen by his precious lover, and in his hand was a feather kunai.

"I'm sorry Pocahontas-chan, but in order to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, I must do this. I love you."  
><em>I walk alone, I walk alone….I walk alone I walk a-!<em>

SHINK

With a silent sound, he stabbed Pocahontas in the heart. She gasped and looked up at him. Remose blotted his face, as did tears. Tears dropped and mingled with her own. He had betrayed her for power. Sasuke gently set her down onto the forest floor. The tears were still flowing. Perhaps they would stop when his own heart did. For he had done the unthinkable.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me…_

"W-why…Sasuke-kun…"

Pocahontas reached her hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke bent to his knees, grasped her hand tightly, and could only gasp out sobs of anguish. As her grip loosened, he felt an anguishing burn in his eyes. He had obtained it. Pocahontas was dead.

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating…_

As Sasuke sat up, he felt a presence. Pulling out three of his feather kunai, he launched them at high speeds. He screamed at the spy who merely caught the kunai he threw,

"I HAVE THE SHARINGAN, YOU…YOU…COME OUT HERE NOW!"

"Kuku, Sasuke-chan…you welcome an old flame like that? How silly of you."

A flash of blonde hair. A twinkle of orange. Sasuke gasped. It was him.

"…it had been awhile, Naruto-sama."

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me…_

Naruto, towering over Sasuke, crept up beside him, and grasped his chin tightly tightly. Turning Sasuke's face towards him, who was now sporting a heated blush along with his tear-stained face, he smirked.

"Heh heh, Sasuke-chan. I know you would never forget about me, after all…"

Naruto's brought his mouth close to Sasuke's ear and breathed out his words as the world went dark to Sasuke…

"Imdabes…"

_'til then I walk alone…!_

END OF CHAPTER 50 PREVIEW

End note: thank you everyone for reading up to here! I promise to update by next week! And don't you worry about Pocahontas-chan, it wasn't just a fluke that we saw Kabuto in Chapter 33 _o

See you when the real chapter comes out!

(o_o) KIRBY DANCERS SUPPORTS THIS FIC (o_o)


End file.
